1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more specifically, to a portfolio having one or more bingo game cards and a plurality of tokens attached thereon. Said portfolio, when folded, has a front side and a back side whereupon a logo or advertisement can be imprinted. Upon opening said portfolio, one or more bingo game cards and a plurality of tokens are accessible for playing especially, while traveling in a moving conveyance.
The portfolio is made from a rigid material, such as compressed paper, cardboard, or plastic and is comprised of a number of foldable sections having one part of hook and loop material attached thereon with the exception of the front and back.
The game or game cards and the plurality of tokens having a front side and a back side having a flocking material attached to the back side therein providing means for securing said game card or cards to the portfolio.
On each of the game cards is a length of hook and loop material adhesively attached between the columns and rows on the playing side of the game card or cards and wherein said hook and loop material being of the same mating type as that located on the portfolio surfaces thereby providing means for the transference of the tokens from a holding position on a portfolio surface to a game card surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other game apparatus designed to hold playing pieces by means of hook and loop, adhesive and magnetism. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,871 issued to Malbon on May 12, 1942.
Another patent was issued to Hlavac on Jan. 12, 1954 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,913. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,715 was issued to Nekton on Nov. 11, 1969 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 18, 1969 to Wagner as U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,034. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,800 was issued to Ulan on Aug. 20, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1974 to Bowerman as U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,151.